Summer Love
by Ichia
Summary: durante unas vacaciones de verano,Trowa conoce a un muchacho,sin evitarlo Tro se enamora de él, aunque Trowa ya tiene novio :3! primeros capítulos después él regresa a la escuela y todo se complica.[3x4 3x1 2x5]
1. Prologo: Una Memoria

**Parejas**: 3x4 3x1 2x5 2+1

**Advertencia**: AU, yaoi, OOC, OC, shounen-ai, het, futuramente violencia y lenguaje.

**Resumen**: durante unas vacaciones de verano, Trowa conoce a un muchacho, y sin evitarlo, el se enamora de él, aunque Trowa ya tiene novio :3! (primeros capítulos) después él regresa a la escuela y todo se complica.

SUMMER LOVE

By Ichia

Prologo: una memoria

Ya había olvidado como eran las clases, las materias, los profesores y las tareas. Extraño el verano, pero principalmente, extraño al muchacho que había conocido. Un joven de 15 años, de mi edad. Ojos azules, pelo güero y un poco más pequeño de estatura.

Lo conocí cuando mi familia decidió ir a la playa de vacaciones, durante todo el verano. 11 semanas. Mucho tiempo, si, pero ¿que se le podía hacer? Mi padre recién compró una casa de playa con el mar como jardín y quería usarla.

Justo cuando bajamos de la camioneta al llegar, ahí estaba él, regresando en bicicleta a su casa, que no estaba muy lejos de donde nosotros nos hospedábamos, pero esa primera vez, por supuesto que no me volteó a mirar. Ni la segunda. Ni la tercera, entonces tuve que hacer que ocurriera.


	2. Capitulo 1: De viaje!

**Parejas**: 3x4 3x1 2x5 2+1

**Advertencia**: AU, yaoi, OOC, OC, shounen-ai, het, futuramente violencia y lenguaje.

**Resumen**: durante unas vacaciones de verano, Trowa conoce a un muchacho, y sin evitarlo, el se enamora de él, aunque Trowa ya tiene novio :3! (primeros capítulos) después él regresa a la escuela y todo se complica.

SUMMER LOVE

By Ichia

Capitulo 1: De Viaje

Era el día de la partida, el padre de Trowa estaba verificando que todas las maletas estuvieran en orden, la madre de Trowa estaba dando una última vuelta a la casa para ver que nada faltase y Catherine se estaba despidiendo de una de sus amigas.

"¡Cathy! Tu hermano es bien lindo" dijo Mar.

"jajaja, lo se, lastima que ya tiene dueño" le respondió Catherine, indicando a la pareja que estaba parada frente al porche.

"mmm... no sabes... cuanto te voy a... extrañar" le decía el novio de Trowa entre besos.

"Heero… solo será por un par de... meses" le respondía Trowa.

"mmm... lo se, pero es mucho tiempo" se quejó Heero ya separándose de Trowa, y él le sonrió.

"¡Trowa! ¡Maldición! ¡Ya es hora de irnos!" gritó el padre de Trowa mientras tocaba la bocina, su madre ya dentro y Catherine ya se había despedido de Mar y estaba abriendo la puerta de la camioneta.

"Te hablo cuando llegue" le dijo Trowa.

"¿Lo prometes?"

Trowa sonrió, "Lo prometo" le dijo besándolo una última vez antes de entrar a la camioneta, después se sentó al lado de Cathy y el carro se fue. Dejando a Heero y a Mar atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tro, ¿estas seguro que tu y Heero no tenido sexo?" preguntó Catherine riéndose.

"¡Cathy! ¡Claro que no! Solo tengo 14 años" le respondió Trowa sonrojándose. "Al menos es mejor que tu novio, él no me ha chup..."

Catherine le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la oración. Para su fortuna su padre se había puesto unos audífonos y no oía nada, no le gustaba que lo molestasen y menos en un viaje.

La última vez que Trowa hizo enojar a su padre el año pasado durante un viaje, el padre lo bajó de la camioneta, le gritó un buen tiempo, y al terminar, su padre se subió de nuevo dejándolo al lado de la solitaria carretera por al menos 2 horas, mientras que la familia iba a comer en un restaurante que estaba a unos kilómetros y regresando por él después.

Su madre, estaba leyendo un libro, era una mujer muy concentrada, quien tomaba todo muy enserio pero al hacer esto, casi ni les ponía atención a sus hijos, así que lo único que dijo al escuchar la pequeña pelea entre hermanos atrás fue, "Cathy, Trowa, discúlpense"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La familia bajó del auto, ya eran las 11 de la mañana y se encontraron con la casa que seria su hogar por los próximos dos meses. Era de dos pisos, cuatro habitaciones, cuatro baños, una sala, una cocina y la playa como su patio. Cada quien bajó sus maletas, su padre la comida, el asador y le dio una caja enorme a Trowa, donde había papeles y casos que el padre de Trowa debía investigar.

Catherine entró corriendo a la casa gritando, "¡Pido la habitación mas grande, Tro!"

Pero Trowa no escuchó nada, estaba viendo a un joven que recién pasó en su bicicleta, traía su traje de baño tipo bermudas color azul con amarillo y su tabla de surf y lo que le extrañó a Trowa fue que aunque al parecer vivía en la playa, tenía una pálida piel. El misterioso niño se quitó de la vista el pelo güero que le estorbaba y Trowa notó que estaba mojado, y que tenía los ojos azul, verde, grisáceo... Trowa no estaba seguro, pero no era un azul como los de su Heero.

Vio que entró a una casa que estaba frente a la suya, pero 3 casas a la derecha. El niño metió la bicicleta a la cochera que ya estaba abierta y entró a su casa.

Trowa seguía en trance mientras veía los movimientos del chico.

"¡Trowa! ¡Maldición!" gritó furioso el padre de Trowa y éste volteó medio confundido y asustado, notó que había dejado caer la caja y todas las libretas, hojas y libros se habían regado por casi toda la acera. Trowa rápidamente las recogió y entró a la casa antes de que su padre le dijese algo.

Después de desempacar y vagar un poco por la casa, Trowa decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando salió y después de un tiempo caminando por ahí, Trowa llego a algo así como la plaza principal.

Muchas personas lo voltearon a ver curiosos, y algunos muchachos también, y esto no le molestó en lo absoluto, pues tenía su oreja derecha perforada 1 y eso decía mucho. Además, la aventura de estar lejos de su novio, y llamar la atención a algunos más, le añadiría diversión a este lugar.

"Al menos Heero no esta aquí" dijo Trowa para sí mismo, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas.

Heero.

"Heero... algo tenía que hacer..." murmuraba Trowa.

"¡Rayos!" Trowa sacó rápidamente su celular y marcó el teléfono.

"contesta... contesta..." murmuró.

"_¿Hola?"_

"¡Heero! ¡Hola!"

"_¿Trowa?"_

"perdona por no haberte hablado antes, es que... papá ordenó que desempacáramos todo, y arreglar casi toda la casa, y no me dejó hablarte hasta que terminara" dijo Trowa mientras volteaba a su alrededor. Había un grupo de muchachos que le estaba mirando al otro lado de la calle.

Trowa sonrió un poco.

"_Ya veo... bueno, ¿Cómo es allá? ¿Más aburrido de lo que esperabas?"_

"mmm... parece un lindo lugar, pero tal vez encuentra algo que con entretenerme" le dijo Trowa, mientras que uno de los muchachos lo saludo con la mano y el le regresó el saludo.

"_OH! So desu ka?"_2

Trowa rió, amaba cuando Heero le hablaba en japonés.

"si, en serio..." Trowa comenzó mientras desvió su mirada del grupo de muchachos al otro lado de la plaza y entonces lo vio. Ahí estaba él, el joven que había visto antes, haciendo fila en la tienda donde vendían nieves.

"_¿Trowa...?"_

"¡me tengo que ir! ¡Te amo! ¡Adiós!" dijo Trowa mientras colgaba el teléfono y entraba a la tienda, haciendo fila justo detrás del güero.

"¡Hola Quatre!" le dijo el señor que estaba atendiendo.

"¡hola!" le saludó Quatre mientras se acercaba al mostrado.

'_¿Quatre?'_ pensó Trowa.

"¿lo de siempre?" preguntó el señor.

"Si, por favor" le dijo Quatre sonriendo, mientras se reclinaba en el mostrador. Así Trowa pudo obtener una... mejor vista.

"¿Y como estuvieron hoy las olas?" preguntó el señor mientras preparaba un esquimal de chocolate con nuez.

"excelentes, ¿Cómo ha estado el negocio?"

"excelente" le respondió y entro la paleta a Quatre.

"Gracias" le dijo Quatre, pagó y se volteó para irse, pero al hacer esto, chocó ligeramente con él.

'_excelente, ahora me tendrá que hablar'_ pensó Trowa.

"disculpe" murmuró Quatre mientras se revisaba la camisa y veía si se había manchado.

"no, esta..." comenzó Trowa pero Quatre ya estaba saliendo de la tienda. "Bien..."

"¿Qué te sirvo, muchacho?" preguntó el señor.

"er..."

'_ahora tengo que comprar algo'_ pensó Trowa mientras veía los sabores.

"una... nieve de... tequila" 3 dijo Trowa, notando que era la única nieve decente que no tenía trozos de otras... cosas...

"una nieve de tequila es entonces" le respondió el señor.

'_apúrese'_ pensó Trowa.

Por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el señor le dio su orden.

'_bueno, si lo pierdo, no hay problema, ya lo vi dos veces el primer día y se donde vive, y aún me faltan dos meses enteros' _

Trowa salió de la tienda y notó al grupo que había saludado hace tiempo se dirigía hacia él, pero también notó al joven Quatre del otro lado de la calle dirigiéndose a la playa, según el letrero de la esquina, estaba a punto de seguirle, pero de nuevo, lo detuvieron.

"¡Hola!" dijo una voz detrás de él.

Trowa volteó y notó al grupo.

"Hola" les respondió.

"no... eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?" preguntó uno.

"nunca te habíamos visto..."

"si así fuera, tu ya estarías-¡mph!"

Uno de ellos le tapo la boca, tenía el pelo güero, largo, amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo. Éste le murmuró, 'este es mío"

"OK Zechs" le respondió.

"bien, hola soy Zechs"

"Trowa"

"que tal si..." comenzó Zechs mientras toaba la mano de Trowa y entrelazaba sus dedos, "si te muestro el lugar"

Trowa, sonrió, 'tal vez pueda sacar algo de provecho'. "claro" le respondió.

Zechs sonrió. Se despidieron del grupo y se fueron.

Trowa tomo algo de nieve en la cuchara y le preguntó a Zechs "¿Quieres?".

"claro" le respondió tomando la mano de Trowa comiendo de la cuchara, mientras que Trowa se sonrojaba levemente.

'_perdóname Heero, pero esto...'_

"la playa es por aquí" indicó Zechs, "a veces pienso que estamos en una isla, pues casi todos los caminos dan al mar"

Trowa tiró el vaso en la basura que estaba a la entrada de la playa, y miró a su alrededor mientras Zechs lo dirigía hacia una de las palapas.

"¿Qué quieres de tomar?" le preguntó Zechs mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

"mm... no se, tu pide" le respondió Trowa mientras se quitaba la camisa y los zapatos, sintiendo el bochorno del abrasador sol, dejándolo solo en pantalones que le llegaban un poco más debajo de la cintura.

Zechs sonrió.

"aquí tienes" le dijo Zechs mientras le servía su bebida a Trowa quien ya había tomado asiento.

"gracias"

"es limonada con agua mineral"

"..." Trowa tomó un sorbo, "nada mal"

"Así que... un piercing, del lado derecho, ¿no?"

Trowa rió un poco, "si, me agrada"

Entonces, ahí lo vio de nuevo, Quatre, en las olas, como ya era de esperarse, su torso bien formado, su pálida y cremosa piel, con gotas de agua salada por todo su cuerpo, y pelo mojado pegado a su frente.

"¿como es que tiene la piel tan pálida?" preguntó Trowa para sí, pero Zechs lo escuchó.

"¿Quién?" preguntó.

"aquel muchacho, el güero, que esta surfeando" le dijo Trowa indicando hacia Quatre.

"¡OH! Él es Quatre Winner, no es de aquí"

"¿no es de aquí?"

"No, sus padres vivían aquí pero se mudaron hace años, pero desde pequeño él viene aquí todos los veranos, es por eso que se le conoce bien"

"pero..."

"su piel es pálida, porque así es su familia, en ves de broncearse, él se quema, pero él hace lo que sea por estar surfeando, a donde se mudó no hay olas"

"ya veo..." murmuró Trowa tomando otro sorbo de vaso.

"entonces, solo estará aquí un par de meses, ¿igual que yo?" preguntó Trowa.

"si" le dijo Zechs.

'_eso me deja con poco tiempo'_

"y, ¿te interesa?" preguntó Zechs.

"no" le respondió simplemente.

"pues te puedo decir que es virgen, pero es gay"

"¿Qué insinúas?" pregunta Trowa.

"tu eres virgen, ¿o no?"

"ah pues, si" le respondió, "solo tengo catorce años" le respondió. "¿que esperabas?"

"cogerte" le respondió simplemente Zechs.

Trowa lo miró enojado, _'¿como se atreve?'_ pensó Trowa, sonrojado de furia.

"¡degenerado!" le gritó Trowa mientras le lanzaba el vaso de agua mineral en la cara y se levantó de la silla. 4

Quatre que recién salió del mar, notó la escena de la palapa justo cuando Trowa le lanzó el vaso.

Quatre rió, "pobre chico nuevo, se encontró con Zechs", pero entonces algo que no esperaba ,sucedió, Zechs se levantó de la silla, yendo detrás del muchacho oji-verde, lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo volteó casi doblándole la muñeca, pero Trowa fue más rápido y le pateó a Zechs en la entrepierna.

"ouch..." murmuró Quatre caminando hacia las palapas.

"Zechs cayó hincado en la arena, herido y mojado. Trowa se dio la vuelta, hacia la salida de la playa, olvidando la razón de porque había ido en primer lugar a la playa.

Quatre fue detrás del muchacho nuevo, atraído simplemente por el deseo de hablar con él.

"¡oye!" gritó Quatre corriendo detrás de Trowa, cuando salía de la playa.

Pero Trowa para esto, Trowa ya estaba corriendo hacia su casa, _'estúpido Zechs'_

"mm... se enojó" murmuró Quatre se detuvo, ya no queriendo seguir tras el muchacho.

Trowa ya había entrado a la colonia en donde se estaban hospedando, "me lo tengo merecido por juntarme con personas que no conozco"

Trowa llegó frente a su casa, y decidió no entrar, pero simplemente se sentó en la acera, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la casa del güero.

"Aún no llega..." murmuró Trowa, y entró a la casa, subió las escaleras lentamente, mirando hacia el suelo.

"Trowa"

Trowa volteó, y vio a su madre parada en la cocina, "¿Dónde estabas?"

"er..."

"Heero llamó preocupado"

"ah pues... ahora le llamo, ¿donde esta papá y Cathy?"

"salieron rumbo al centro comercial"

Trowa no se sorprendió por esto, su hermana y su padre se llevaban mejor, pero bueno, a Trowa no le molestaba pues tenia una estrecha relación con su madre.

"¿estas bien, corazón?"

Trowa sonrió, "si, mamá"

Ja! Ni él se la creyó.

"Ven Tro, estoy haciendo soufflé de caramelo con nuez, ¿quieres ayudarme?"

Trowa sonrió aún más, "por supuesto"

Bajó las escaleras casi saltando 3 escalones a la vez, amaba la cocina, y su madre no estuvo mas que contenta. Quizás era estricta, quizás ponía mucho empeño en las cosas, pero tenían los mismos gustos.

"y..." murmuró la madre de Trowa mientras le pasaba un bote con nueces a Trowa, "¿Qué pasó?"

"vi a un chico"

"OH... ¿y te gustó?"

"Mas o menos, no lo conozco, pero... quiero conocerlo..."

"Mmm... ¿y Heero?"

"no se..."

"háblale, quizás es la nostalgia de saber que esta lejos"_'_

"yo se que esta mal, que vea a otro pero... con solo verlo a él... me doy cuenta que por lo que siento por Heero es nada"

La madre de Trowa volteó a verlo, algo sorprendida, "es la nostalgia, corazón. Quieres sentir ese sentimiento que Heero te da, pues él esta lejos, anda háblale mientras que el caramelo hierve"

"si..."

Trowa se dirigió al teléfono, que estaba en la sala y marcando el número de Heero.

'_¿bueno?'_

'_oh...'_

"Sra. Yui?"

'_¡ah! Hola Trowa cariño, ¿estas buscando a Heero?'_

"si..."

'_perdona, pero salió ya hace una hora'_

"ya veo... ¿Cómo que horas regresa?"

'_no se, salió con Duo y Wufei, no se a que horas regresen'_

"mm... de acuerdo, gracias"

Trowa colgó y se sentó en el sillón algo decepcionado, se ha comportado como un imbécil con alguien que lo ama.

Owari

A/N: bien, uy! Que bonito, hehehe ya deben de ir entendiendo mi forma de escribir, simple y sencilla. Lol, pero al menos, no uso el "x" como "por" ni nada de eso.

Tambien ODIO que solo haya parejas de 3x4 1x2 claro, no tengo nada contra ellas, me agrada, pero aún asi, hagan un esfuerzo en cambiarle. porfavor.

Notas:

1.- la oreja derecha, significa que eres gay. Me acorde de un episodio de Beavis and Butthead en donde se quieren perforar la oreja y se hace un desagrado total, y al final por equivocación se lo hacen en el derecho! XXDD! y la señorita esa de la tienda de perforaciones de que... la oreja derecha significa que son homosexuales y los dos, OO…

2.- Oh so desu ka... o no me acuerdo si era con Z… porque solo lo se escribir con el hiragana y pues no me acuerdo si era con " eso, o sin ". Eso como, oh en serio? O... no me digas.

3.- La nieve de tequila es genial! Hahaha xD.

Bueno, me despido y reviewen!


	3. Capitulo 2: Piña Colada con Cereza

SUMMER LOVE  
By Ichia  
Capitulo 2: Piña Colada con Cereza

La sala se encontraba en silencio mirando la pantalla del cine con suspenso. Un trío se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala. Heero bebiendo una soda de cereza con Wufei y Duo al lado de suyos abrazados.

"¡No¡No¡No!" Gritaba Duo en la sala.

"¡Duo¡Ya cállate!" susurró Wufei.

"¡es que, va a abrir la puerta!" le repitió Duo un poco más fuerte.

"¡¡¡SSSSHHH!!!" dijo toda la sala de cine.

Heero suspiró, aburrido, las películas no eran lo mismo cuando Trowa no estaba. Heero sonrió un poco, realmente no verían la película y por el momento deseaba eso.

"¡¿ya vez, amor¡Abrió la puerta!"

"¿porque salgo con alguien tan ruidoso como tu?"

BAAAAM

"¡NOOOO¡¡¡¡¡Nichol!!!!!" gritó Duo al ver como la protagonista era asesinada de una manera bastante patética.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡SSHHH!!!!!!"

-.-.-.-.

"¿Cómo pudieron matar a la protagonista a mitad de la película?" preguntó Duo frustrado abrazado de la cintura de Wufei mientras salían del cine.

"¿Cómo no te pudiste callar durante las dos horas y media?" preguntó Wufei.

"en fin..." comenzó Duo girando los ojos, "Heero, estas muy deprimido" dijo Duo, ignorando los comentarios de Wufei.

Dingle Dangle, Dingle Dangle

"Es mi celular" Dijo Wufei atendiendo la llamada. "¿hola?"

"hn… creo que venir al cine fue un error... me voy a casa..." Heero comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria hacia la salida del centro comercial.

"¡No! Vamos, vamos Heero..." Duo corrió hacia él y le tomó de la mano, "no estés así... ¡ya se! Juguemos a algo" dijo Duo trayendo de regreso a Heero hasta donde estaba Wufei.

"jugaremos, a que... mmm..." pensó Duo. "Yo seré Trowa, y bueno, tu serás tu" rió Duo.

"¿hola? Estoy aquí" le dijo Wufei guardando su celular y cruzando los brazos enfadado.

"jajajaja, sabes que estoy bromeando" Duo soltó a Heero y besó a Wufei en los labios.

"Era Merian, ya esta afuera para recogernos, vamos Duo, te llevo a tu casa¿Heero?" dijo Wufei.

"yo me voy en taxi, no se preocupen" le respondió Heero. "adiós"

"adiós Heero"

"adiós Hee-chan" le dijo, Duo, pero cuando pasaron al lado, Duo le susurró al oído de Heero, "no era broma"

Heero volteó a verlo y Duo solo le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió. Ese maldito de Duo se las pagaría luego.

Heero camino hacia la salida de centro comercial mirando casualmente a los locales que ya estaban por cerrar. Mientras esperaba el taxi, Heero se pregunto sobre esta mañana, Trowa le había colgado extrañamente, miro su celular para ver la hora y noto que se había quedado sin batería.

"y si Trowa intento llamarme para disculparse?" Heero encogió los hombros sacándose la idea de la mente, pero la llamada no dejaba de despertar su curiosidad, Trowa nunca había colgado así... Quizás se dio cuenta el padre de Trowa que estaban hablando, no... La familia de Trowa aceptaba su relación, bueno... tampoco lo amaban pero estaban de acuerdo.

Heero suspiro confundido, estaba siendo paranoico, así que saco esa idea de la cabeza y se concentro en otra cosa... El cumpleaños de Trowa era en un mes... ¿que le regalaría?

"¡Oye chico¿¿Te subes o no??"

Heero regreso al mundo real y miro a su alrededor, vio el taxi que había llamado un poco mas adelante, asintió con la cabeza y entro rápidamente en el.

"A la colonia Mirador, calle Balcones" dijo Heero.

El taxista asintió y partieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡¡Hijo!!"

Trowa escucho el grito de su madre y dejo el teléfono, se dirigió a la cocina y vio a su madre curioso, "no traías una camisa cuando saliste de la casa?"

Trowa miro a su madre, "ah... no, la deje en mi cuarto, sentía mucho calor"

"ah esta bien, a ver¿como salio?" pregunto la madre de Trowa mientras le ofrecía un pedazo de suflé.

"Delicioso" respondió Trowa tomando otro pedazo y sirviéndose en el plato, ligeramente escucho el auto siendo estacionado en la cochera de la casa. "Comeré esto en mi habitación" Trowa tomo su plato y camino rápidamente las escaleras, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Catherine entro.

"OH huele bien! Trowa que cocinaron?" pregunto Catherine inocentemente viendo el plato de Trowa, "suflé de caramelo?"

"si, y es el ultimo pedazo" Trowa subió las escaleras rápidamente.

"No! No seas malo! Dame un poco!" Catherine siguió rápidamente a Trowa, "sabes que…"

"...Catherine, acá hay mas en la cocina"

Catherine volteo a ver a su madre que estaba por sentarse en la sala y corrió por un pedazo. El padre de Trowa entro y se sentó al lado de su esposa dejando las compras al lado. Catherine salio de la cocina con un trozo de suflé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trowa se encontraba en su habitación mirando la ventana, en una mano el plato ya con un tercio de suflé y en la otra el tenedor. Frente a él el celular. Trowa se quedo mirándolo un rato el celular, le había llamado a Heero un par de veces pero no contestaba o se desviaba la llamada. Enojado miro la ventana y se quedo viendo la calle, Quatre aun no llegaba de la playa.

"A ese chico si que le gusta el mar..." Trowa pensó, el odiaba el mar, la playa en si en general. Odiaba que la sal del mar chocara con su piel, quedaría pegajoso e incomodo. La arena se le metía al traje de baño y el agua salada sabia horrible para el. Quizás fue trauma de pequeño, pero aun así.

Trowa salio de sus pensamientos al ver que el chico güero cruzaba la calle en la bicicleta. Maldición, esperaba que el trajera su ropa, apuesto que ese Zechs la había tomado.

Trowa se levanto rápidamente para poder intersecar con Quatre en la calle, pero...

"ah... maldición" Trowa enojado se dirigió al celular y miro la pequeña pantalla digital, era una foto de Heero. Trowa suspiro enojado, un momento... desde cuando se enojaba por que Heero le llamara?

Trowa tomo el celular y respondió, "hola Heero"

"hola Trowa, como estas?"

"bien"

"ah, bueno... solo llamaba para..."

"para que Heero? No te preguntabas si quizás estaba haciendo algo importante?"

"estabas ocupado? Llame en mal momento?"

"si Heero, llamaste en mal momento"

"oye, como iba a saber-

"no se, Heero en serio, para que llamaste?"

"no le puedo llamar a mi novio cuando esta lejos y no en mis bra-

"no Heero, ya hablamos en la mañana, si vas a estar llamando las 24 horas por dos-

"estoy preocupado por ti! Nunca me habías hablado así y en la mañana me colgaste-

"De nuevo estaba ocupado"

"perdóname por no tener un sexto sentido!"

"pues no te perdono! Heero en serio estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo contigo! Es el primero día-

"solo quería decirte que yo también te amo porque esta mañana colgaste antes!!"

"… lo... lo siento Heero" Trowa miro a la ventana y vio que Quatre ya había entrado a su habitación y se dio cuenta de las cosas que le había dicho a Heero, a su Heero. Desde cuando perdía el control tan rápido?

"... Trowa, seguro que estas bien? Nunca habíamos peleado..."

"lo siento, en serio, perdóname, no se en que pensaba... es que, cuando te llame no estabas, fuiste al cine y después tampoco me contestabas en el celular..."

Trowa se sentó de nuevo al lado de la ventana.

"se le acabo la batería"

"OH..."

"Trowa, seguro que estas bien? Tu padres pelearon de nuevo?"

"No, no aun... están bien..."

"Entonces porque estas tan tenso?"

"no se, es que..." Trowa suspiro, "ah de ser la nostalgia de estar lejos de casa, y de ti, perdóname no quise decir todas esas cosas horribles"

"iie, no te preocupes... yo también te extraño"

Trowa sonrió, 'le diré sobre Quatre?'

"Heero..."

"Trowa, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y mama se esta enojando, así que... quizás te hable mañana, de acuerdo?"

"de acuerdo, adiós, te amo"

"yo también"

Trowa colgó su celular y suspiro, miro de nuevo a la ventana. La puerta se abrió y Catherine entro a la habitación, "terminaste?"

"si" Trowa le alcanzo el plato donde solo quedaban algunas migajas. Catherine tomo el plato y miro extrañado a su hermano.

"y de pelear con Heero?"

"no..."

"ese niño te va a causar problemas"

"¿como?"

"mama me lo contó, cree que... que te gusta"

"..."

"Ni siquiera lo conoces"

Trowa se quedó mirándolo, eso no era cierto. Sabia que el chico se llamaba Quatre, sabia que tenía su edad, sabía el color de su pelo, sus ojos y su piel. Sabía que sus padres se mudaron de aquí hace mucho por alguna razón. Sabía que le gustaba el mar. El surf en especial. Entonces si lo conocía al menos.

"se de él" respondió Trowa. Pero ese es el problema, el chico no sabía de él.

"¿no me digas que lo has estado acosando?" le pregunto Catherine enojada.

"No exactamente, me contaron de él, en la plaza" le respondió.

"Trowa... ¿Y que hay de Heero, eh? Engañaras a Heero un par de meses, botas al chico ¿y listo? Se soluciono el problema? Si esa persona te hace enojar con Heero entonces no es bueno. He visto lo bueno que te has tornado con Heero, he visto como sonríes y como te has abierto mas. Lo cual es algo irónico porque Heero es muy callado. Pero es cierto"

Trowa miro asombrado a su hermana.

"No hagas nada, solo... no hagas nada. Será lo mejor" le dijo Catherine saliendo de la habitación.

"pero si ya comencé a tenerle cariño... sin conocerlo al menos" murmuró Trowa recostándose en la cama, "quiero que sepa de mi existencia..."

.-.-.-.-.

Trowa abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, el sol ya se estaba colando por la ventana lo cual le molesto y se volteo mirando hacia la puerta, intentó dormir un rato más pero era en vano. Se levantó y miro la hora, diez de la mañana.

"es muy temprano" susurró Trowa mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dio cuenta que ni se había cambiado a su ropa de dormir la noche anterior. Salio de su habitación y se encontró con toda la casa en silencio lo cual le pareció extraño.

Entró a la cocina y miró a su hermana desayunando tranquila en la mesa.

"¿Y mama y papa?" preguntó Trowa mientras se servía el desayuno que aparentemente sus padres habían dejado.

"se fueron a la iglesia" dijo Catherine, "desde temprano como a las 8 de la mañana, dijeron que sería bueno que tu y yo pasáramos el día juntos"

Trowa se sentó con un plato de huevos revueltos y tocino. "ya veo¿podemos ir a la playa?" preguntó Trowa curioso.

"pero tu odias la playa" dijo Catherine.

"Odio entrar a la playa, odio entrar al mar pero si nos quedamos en una palapa todo estará bien" dijo Trowa con una pequeña sonrisa.

"bueno, quizás haya chicos lindos" dijo Catherine riendo.

"quizás" susurró Trowa. Catherine rió ante esto.

"¿Heero?" preguntó Catherine.

"solo admiraremos la... vista" terminó Trowa riendo bajo, quizás y así podrá ver a Quatre un poco más.

"¿no lo estás diciendo por ese chico verdad?" preguntó Catherine.

"quizás" respondió Trowa, "OH vamos Catherine, no es como que me voy a acostar con él, solo quiero conocerlo, ser su amigo"

"eso es lo que dijiste con Heero"

"Esto es diferente" dijo Trowa, se sentía pésimo por mentirle a Catherine, incluso llegarle a mentir a Heero pero lo que no saben no les afectará, "ya tengo Heero, ayer me llamó y le dije sobre Quatre"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Catherine sorprendida.

"si, le dije que sería lindo charlar con él y que parecía buena persona, dijo que solo con que no coqueteara con él todo estaría bien"

"¿En serio te dijo eso?" preguntó Catherine.

"si"

Trowa sonrió leve, ojala Heero no hubiera colgado anoche y podía apostar que eso era casi lo que iba a decir. Lamentablemente colgó pero por ahora no había problema. Se sentía como un zorro al andar fijándose en otro chico pero por ahora estaba seguro que amaba a Heero y este chico era solo por diversión y nada más.

O al menos quería convencerse de tal cosa.

"pero... ¿Amas a Heero, verdad?" preguntó Catherine mirándole cruelmente.

"¿te gusta la nieve de fresa?" preguntó Trowa.

"¿eh?" Catherine miró a Trowa muy confundida, "si"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Trowa.

"ah pues..."

"pruebas de distintos sabores y estás más segura que te sigue gustando más la fresa¿no?" dijo Trowa.

Catherine asintió.

"pues sustituye la fresa por Heero" terminó Trowa sonriendo ampliamente mientras terminaba su plato y tomaba el de Catherine para ponerlos en el lavaplatos.

"eres un raro, hermano" dijo Catherine.

"lo se" dijo Trowa, "pero es cierto"

Los dos salieron de la casa, Catherine con una pequeña bolsa donde llevaba las llaves de la casa, los dos celulares, lentes de sol, bronceador y protector solar y algunas toallas. Trowa llevaba su traje de baño de bermudas y una camisa abierta con unas sandalias, mientras que Catherine llevaba unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y su bikini expuesto con unas sandalias también.

"Quatre vive en aquella casa" dijo Trowa apuntando la casa que estaba a unos metros de ahí.

"¿Sabes hasta donde vive?" preguntó Catherine asombrada.

"si, pero ha de estar en la playa en este momento, le gusta mucho el surf, tiene mi edad y su familia también viene de vacaciones a este lugar"

"eres bueno para acosar a la gente" dijo Catherine.

Trowa sonrió y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la playa. Trowa rezaba por no encontrarse con Zechs aunque quería su ropa de regreso y lo más probable éste querría algo a cambio para regresarle la ropa.

Estaban casi llegando a la playa y vieron algunas personas surfeando pero ninguno con la descripción de Quatre. Los hermanos bajaron las escaleras y se situaron en un espacio de la playa, colocaron las toallas en la arena y Catherine se sentó en la suya.

"Voy por algo de tomar¿quieres algo Catherine?" preguntó Trowa.

"si, una limonada" dijo Catherine mientras tomaba sus lentes de sol y se colocaba algo de bronceador. Trowa giró sus ojos y se dirigió a la cabaña donde vendían bebidas.

"Me das una limonada y una Piña Colada de cereza" ordenó Trowa.

"OK" dijo el dueño mientras se volteaba y preparaba las bebidas.

"vaya, vaya" dijo una voz detrás de Trowa, "miren a quien tenemos aquí"

"Zechs" susurró Trowa mientras miró al güero detrás de él.

"Hola amor" dijo Zechs acercándose peligrosamente a Trowa, "te fuiste enojado ayer y ya no pude decirte que lo sentía"

Si claro, ni Trowa le hubiera creído si tuviera un detector de mentiras. "¿Qué lo sentías?" preguntó Trowa arqueando una ceja.

"si" dijo Zechs, "tengo que admitir que algunas veces soy algo rudo, pero es que en serio te veías demasiado lindo"

Trowa lo miro enojado, "gracias a ti mi primer día en este lugar apestó, gracias Zechs" dijo Trowa furioso.

"perdóname, dame otra oportunidad" dijo Zechs sonriendo.

Trowa ignoró las palabras de Zechs y esquivo su mirada, "¿tienes mi ropa?" preguntó Trowa.

"me encanta que se hagan los difíciles" dijo Zechs.

"dame mi ropa" dijo Trowa enojándose un poco más.

"hagamos un trueque" sonrió Zechs, "te doy tu ropa y tú me das otra oportunidad¿de acuerdo?" preguntó.

"no" dijo Trowa, ya tenía suficiente con Quatre y Heero, especialmente porque Zechs parecía en serio la persona que podía llegar a violarlo y eso le pasaba por ser tan atrevido con la gente que no conocía.

"Tengo tu ropa en mi mochila, por allá" dijo Zechs apuntando hacia donde estaban sus cosas y algunos de sus amigos que había conocido ayer en la plaza. "te la doy a cambio de algo que no durará más que 20 segundos"

"¿Quieres un beso?" preguntó Trowa.

"si" dijo Zechs, "es solo uno, nada comprometedor y no significará nada, sólo eso"

"..." Trowa se quedó pensando, "pero después me dejarás en paz"

"no puedo prometerte eso, porque en serio eres lindo" dijo con una sonrisa Zechs, "pero será lo último que te pida"

Trowa suspiró, "trae mi ropa primero"

Zechs asintió y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaban sus camaradas y la mochila.

"aquí tienes, una limonada y una piña colada con cereza" dijo el dueño entregándole las bebidas.

"gracias" dijo Trowa tomando las dos copas.

"Ten mucho cuidado con ese Zechs" dijo el dueño, "él todo los veranos elige a una victima con quien divertirse"

"se protegerme" dijo Trowa, no era la primera vez que alguien se le había insinuado. Especialmente en la escuela, al inicio le daba algo de miedo. Tener a cuatro chicos siguiéndole a su casa de la escuela podía asustar a cualquiera, pero después llegó Heero y todo mejoró. Quizás porque estaba disponible, era lindo, joven y bisexual les hacía las cosas más interesantes, pero Heero estaba ahí y le enseño a protegerse.

Trowa se dirigió hacia su hermana colocándole la bebida en la mesilla de al lado.

"Aquí esta tu limonada hermana, voy a estar a donde las cabañas¿de acuerdo?" preguntó Trowa.

"OK" respondió Catherine.

Zechs llegó a una de las cabañas y se sentó en la silla con la ropa de Trowa. Éste llegó tiempo después bebiendo poco a poco de su piña colada.

"Aquí esta tu ropa" dijo Zechs mostrándole la mochila a Trowa.

"gracias" susurró Trowa mientras abría la mochila y veía sus zapatos y camisa.

"ahora¿la otra parte del trato?" preguntó Zechs acercándose a Trowa y colocando su mano en la espalda de éste.

'solo es un beso, solo es un beso, solo es un beso' pensaba Trowa una y otra vez, 'imagina que es Heero, imagina que es Heero, imagina que es Heero'

Cerró los ojos al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse en estar en otro lugar, en donde sea, en la escuela, en la casa de Heero... en el infierno. Sin embargo, después se dio cuenta que aunque no háyase querido abrió la boca sintiendo una lengua invadir su cavidad.

Sin evitarlo dejó salir un gemido al sentir que Zechs succionaba su lengua y se perdió. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio aquellos ojos azules y pelo güero y sin embargo sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a imaginar a Quatre. Inocente, pequeño Quatre besar así no estaría nada mal.

Aunque no podía evitar pensar que algo, simplemente algo, estaba erróneo pero no le importó.

El beso continúo, Trowa regresaba el beso y sus manos rodearon el cuello de Zechs mientras que esta lo acostaba en la silla larga de la cabaña. Podía sentir su cuerpo reaccionar y un mordisco en el labio lo hizo despertarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Forzosamente volteó la cabeza para terminar el beso y detener las cosas, sin embargo Zechs dirigió su boca al cuello que ahora estaba expuesto besó ahí, los ojos de Trowa se abrieron sorprendidos, empujo a Zechs y se levantó agitado.

"Ya" susurró Trowa lo más coherente posible pero la verdad era que aún estaba un poco mareado por la lujuria que había sentido.

"No te quejaste" dijo Zechs.

"y tu te pasase" respondió Trowa sonrojado, era cierto después de todo no se sentía para nada mal y quería más. Pero no era la persona correcta, era Quatre, pensó Trowa.

"pero no importa" dijo Zechs con una sonrisa, "ya obtuve mi beso y un poco más¿Quién crees que salió ganando?"

"..." Trowa desvió la mirada y la enfocó en la mochila donde estaba su ropa.

"Es lo último que te pediré, esa es mi promesa" dijo Zechs mientras lentamente movía su mano a donde estaba su hombría a medio despertar. "¿estás seguro que tu no pedirás nada más?"

Trowa miró disgustado como Zechs se tocaba y sin poder evitarlo, se sintió asqueado consigo mismo después de lo que acaba de suceder. Tomó la mochila sin importarle mucho y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana quien aún seguida separada del mundo exterior.

Trowa suspiró y decidió regresar a la casa rápidamente para dejar la mochila y que nadie se enterara de nada. Cuando iba saliendo a de la playa se encontró al chico güero de nuevo que llegaba con su tabla de surf en la bicicleta y su esquimal de chocolate con nuez en una de sus manos.

Trowa miró al chico, siguiendo sus movimientos cuando lo tenía justo en frente. Quatre mordió su esquimal y sintió que alguien lo estaba observando, sin embargo quien lo hacía no lo escondía muy bien. Quatre miró solo hacia el frente y ahí estaba el mismo chico de ojos verdes y pelo castaño que había visto el día anterior.

'Que rudo' pensó Quatre, 'si tan solo disimulara un poco'

Trowa sin embargo miró como los ojos de Quatre se postraban sobre él pero no pudo reaccionar. Esos ojos color azul cristalino eran más claros y puros que los de Zechs, el pelo güero era aún más brillante y parecía de oro, no opaco.

Trowa siguió mirando al chico quien se acercaba más, Quatre sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba nada mal, era de piel un poco morena y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y simplemente su cabello castaño lo hacía más atractivo.

Quatre paso al lado de Trowa en la bicicleta aún mirándolo y dijo, "No se te vaya a caer la baba, ya se que soy lindo"

Trowa abrió los ojos sonrojado y escucho la risilla de Quatre mientras entraba a la playa. Enojado y a la vez avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer se fue a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, entró y se dirigió hacia su habitación rápidamente para pasar el resto del día encerrado.

La voz de Quatre seguía resonando en su mente, su risa y lamentablemente las palabras de burla también. Realmente él no quería mirar fijamente a Quatre de esa manera tan ruda y algo descarada pero es que simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Owari

A/N Finales: Ya se que no había actualizado en un buen tiempo pero es que muchas cosas habían pasado y pues ya ni modo que se le hace. Poco a poco iré actualizando los fanfics y creo que por ahora seguirá Sanguineus Noctiluca pero ya veremos.

Se que el coso esta corto y todo lo que quieran pero entro a clase en diez minutos y ya lo quería subir.

R+R gracias!


End file.
